Powers
=Powers= Powers are the raw abilities that originated from the All after it was created by the Source of All Good. It is therefore used—by every magical creature be they Good or Evil. Furthermore, Powers can be born into, stolen, acquired, and even given too. The affinity of a Witch, etc. and their connection to their Powers is genetically based; which means that, their Abilities or Powers are in ones blood. The Power/Powers of the All was originally thought to be—the source of all Magic be they Good or Evil. However, as the All did not just appear out of nothing; the All was instead created by a being so powerful that, he was said to be the brother of the Source of All Evil. He (the brother to the Source of All Evil)—was called the Source of all Good. He was and still remains enormously powerful and capable of doing the most impossible things such as bringing a person back to life after they had died. This unique ability was called (Resurrection. The powers of the Source of Good, was beyond that of the Elders or the Charmed Ones, as he existed outside of both time and space. He constantly monitors all things magical whether they are good or evil or both. His powers are unlimited and have never been seen—his abilities among many is the ability to create life through the power of Biogenesis. As a spirit entity existing outside of time and space; he is totally immune to the effects and alterations of age and change many go through be they good or evil. Types of Powers Offensive Powers Acid Generation Boiling Demon Beam Energyball The ability to produce a orb of energy that can in turn; be used against another. Energywhip Energywave—A powerful ability that allows one to generate massive blasts of energy; which ultimately destroys or rather, incinerates them. Light Darts Molecular Combustion—the ability to speed up molecules that ultimately leads to the individual exploding. Molecular Dispersion This is the ability to scatter ones molecules and essentially casting them into void. Optical Thermodynamics Plasmaballs Psychokinesis—The ability to move things with ones mind even if the object itself is not in the line of sight. Shredding Sonic Scream Strangulation Super Strength—Having unnaturally superhuman strength. Telekinetic Blasting Thermalballs Thermalblasts Thorn Spitting Touch of Death Defensive Powers Power Of Deflection *the ability to copy another's powers and abilities. Immortality *The inability to die and age. Immunity *The ability to be immune to the effects of another beings powers. Be they Good or Evil. Intangibility *The ability to become incorporeal, or having no physical body. Invincibility *The ability to render oneself invisibility to another being. Molecular Stasis *The ability to slow down the movement of a person at the molecular level. Thereby, as a result, making a person appear as if they are frozen. Molecular Immobilization *The ability to slow down the flow of molecules almost to the point of making the individual appear frozen. Shielding *The ability to project and or generate a shield of energy. This in turn, also allows the user to protect themselves from evil. The strength of the Shield is dependent on how long one can maintain concentration and focus. Touch of Life Mental/Psychic *Age Shifting—Ability to alter ones age. Astral Projection Aura Choking *Aurora Sensing— The ability to sense ones energy field called the Aurora. *Conjuring— Ability to conjure up spirits and summon others from the other side. Conjuration- ability same as conjuration. Divination *Empathy— The ability to literally feel another's state of emotions. This ability is very common among psychics as they are so acutely attuned to another individual's emotional state. *Fear Amplification— The ability to enhance or rather amplify another beings greatest fear(s). Fear Projection- Ability to project a sense of fear into someone or something, which ultimately may immobilize them from defending themselves as a result. Glamouring- Ability to alter/change ones own appearance so as too look like someone else. Holograms Illusion Casting- Ability to create or produce illusions that someone may misinterpret as real. Invisibility Luring Mimicry- This ability allows one to essentially copy another being powers/abilities. Omniliguisim Possession- Ability to take possession of another being or thing. Premonition- A vision that is not set in stone and can still be altered by ones on actions. Reality Warping- Ability to warp ones own reality to their own liking. Retrocognition Sensing *Aura sensing *Magic sensing (good and bad) Steal Youth Summoning Telekinesis Telepathy Thought Projection X-Ray Vision Elemental Aerokinesis Aerogenesis Aquakinesis Aquagenesis Chronokinesis- Ability to alter the flow of time. Conjuring the Elements Cryokinesis Cryogenesis Electrokinesis Electrogenesis Fireballs Geokinesis Geogenesis Biogenesis Thermokinesis Ice Stasis Photokinesis Photogenesis Pyrokinesis Pyrogenesis Weather Manipulation Teleportation/Transportation Apparition Blinking Dusting Fading Flaming Glistening Hydrating Materializing Orbing Projection Rainbow Remote Orbing Remote Teleportation Shapeshifting Shimmering Shocking Smoking Super Speed Category:Power